Comme une Famille
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Hilda a été dévorée juste sous ses yeux et pourtant, dès son réveil, Oga se précipite à l'Akumano Académie, bien décidé à remettre les choses en ordre...


**Comme une famille**

_Hilda !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, la servante démon fut avalée, engloutie par la créature géante. Jaggerwock, l'actuel meneur des 34 pilliers de Béhémoths rit et disparut avec l'animal, emportant Hilda tandis que le lycéen et le bébé seigneur démon tombaient en chute libre. Ils avaient échoué.

A son réveil, Tatsumi Oga se trouvait à l'infirmerie de St Ishiyama, accompagné seulement du bébé qui l'observait de ses pupilles émeraude tristes et inquiètes.

_Dah…Bu…

_Bébé Beel… Souffla-t-il alors que l'enfant venait se coller à lui pour un calin.

_Oh, tu es réveillé, Oga ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle où se tenait son professeur Saotome ainsi que le médecin Lamia.

_... Où es Hilda ? Fut la seule chose qu'il dit, se redressant, l'air sévère.

_Emportée par Jaggerwock, répondit franchement l'enseignant. Ca ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissé, le mieux pour l'aider est de s'entrainer…

Sans prévenir, le lycéen se leva, le bébé dans les bras et quitta la salle sans un mot et sans un regard sur les personnes présentes qui se contentèrent de soupirer d'agacement. Oga, lui, rageait intérieurement, Hilda s'était faite enlevée sous ses yeux et il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. C'était de sa faute, alors c'était également à lui d'aller la sauver et il n'attendrait certainement pas.

_Prêt, bébé Beel ? Interrogea-t-il, regardant l'école de démon depuis une fenêtre du bâtiment.

_Dah !

Et il quitta le bâtiment, ne prêtant pas attention aux avertissements de Saotome, décidé à sauver la servante démon. Jaggerwock et son dragon s'étaient diriger vers son ancienne école alors c'était là que devait se trouver la jeune femme. Néanmoins, malgré qu'il s'agissait de son ancien lycée, le démon Béhémoth leur avait annoncé avoir changé ce bâtiment en école pour démon, il avait parlé d'une armée de 394 soldats lui semblait-il.

_Nombreux ou pas, personne ne restera en travers de notre route, grogna le lycéen qui parcourait la ville en courant, le regard uniquement posé sur son objectif.

_Dabuh, acquiesça l'enfant, jouant avec le sac de son casse-croute.

_Oi, bébé Beel ! Le réprimanda son parent. C'est pas le moment de jouer !

L'enfant eut à peine le temps de protester et de s'expliquer qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant le camp ennemi, là où sa nourrice était détenue. Seulement, plusieurs démons montaient la garde autour des lieux et ils furent rapidement encerclés d'une dizaine d'adversaires.

_Hors de mon chemin, ordonna Oga sans daigner les regarder, continuant de fixer la bâtisse.

Bien évidemment, ils n'obéirent pas et voulurent engager le combat… Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas se souvenir avoir affaire à un parent accompagné d'un bébé seigneur démon. Erreur qui leur coûta très cher car l'instant d'après, les démons étaient tous à terre, inconscients.

Ils entrèrent dans l'école, battant chaque adversaire s'opposant à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent d'autres élèves d'Ishiyama eux aussi en prise avec des piliers de Béhémoth.

_Oga ! S'écria Furuichi, arrivant vers lui, suivi de Kanzaki, Himekawa, Natsume, Shiroyama, ainsi que quelques Red Tails dont Kunieda.

_Il faut partir d'ici, averti L'ancienne chef des Red Tails. Ils sont trop nombreux.

En effet, autour d'eux s'amassaient d'innombrables adversaires, comptant parmi eux des élèves d'Ishiyama manipulés par un des 34 piliers.

_Bébé Beel… Commença Oga, le ton posé.

_Dah !

L'enfant lui donna alors son biberon qu'il bu par petite gorgée, faisant grandir son Zebul Spell sur sa main et son corps.

_Super Milk Time 30cc !

Et ils attaquèrent, fonçant dans le tas sans retenue, usant de la technique dévastatrice Zebul Blast devant les regards choqués et impressionnés du groupe survivant d'Ishiyama. Oga avait changé, animé par ce qui semblait être une haine destructrice ainsi qu'une résolution imperturbable. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme bagarreur et irréfléchi qu'il était avant. Ici, son air sérieux faisait frissonner de peur ennemis et alliés qui, pour une fois, ne souhaitaient pas risquer de se mettre en travers de son chemin, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de l'aider.

Etrangement, le bébé et son parent semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde, se comprenant sans réellement parler, c'était à la fois fascinant et perturbant. Les premiers jours de leur cohabitation, l'enfant démon ne faisait que pleurer, faisant subir à Oga de sérieux dommages de par ses décharges électriques. Maintenant, le bébé ne pleurait plus, qu'il soit ou non éloigné du lycéen. Ils se faisaient confiance. Tout semblait avoir commencé à changer dès l'instant où Oga avait annoncé être le père de l'enfant. Oui, c'était à partir de cet instant que les choses avaient évoluées et qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

_La voie est libre. Quittez cet endroit, commanda le jeune homme après les avoir débarrassé de leurs adversaires.

Il ne les regardait toujours pas, son regard sombre était constamment tourné vers l'avant, ce qui surprenait Furuichi et l'effrayait légèrement. Lorsque Tatsumi Oga prenait un air pareil, cela signifiait de nombreux problèmes pour ses adversaires et ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher d'agir… Son ami hocha finalement la tête, résigné, et se tournant vers le groupe pour leur dire de suivre ses ordres.

_Oga, souffla Kunieda. Es-tu sûr que tout ira bien… ?

Il reprit sa route, parcourant les couloirs sombres de l'Akumano Académie. Avant de disparaitre, il fit un signe de main s'adressant à elle. Oui, tout irait bien.

_Kunieda-san, allons-y, fit doucement Furuichi, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tout ira bien pour eux…

Il courrait, balayant tout être sur son passage, nettoyant son chemin de toute présence, acclamé par l'enfant motivé sur son dos. Bientôt. Bientôt il arriverait à destination et bientôt il la sauverait. Il se débarrasserait enfin de tous ces démons encombrant qu'il avait à ses trousses et il ferait en sorte de s'assurer d'une future tranquillité à lui, Hilda et Beelzebub.

_Hoh… Tu es finalement venu, l'interrompit une voix forte et rude. Je commençais à douter des capacités du serviteur du jeune maitre, mais je vois que je me trompais…

_Ferme-là, le coupa brusquement Oga, ne souhaitant pas engager la conversation avec le ravisseur de la nourrice. Où es Hilda ?!

Un ricanement sombre lui parvint, résonnant entre les parois lugubres du bâtiment.

_... Tu sembles bien impliqué dans le sort de cette servante, dit-il simplement, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Fort bien, retrouve-moi sur le toit, nous conclurons là-bas le chapitre final de nos affrontements.

Puis plus rien. Le lycéen se retrouva de nouveau seul, juste accompagné du bébé seigneur démon.

_Adah !

Il posa une main sur la chevelure verte de l'enfant désormais sur son épaule, fixant tous les deux les escaliers qui apparaissaient devant eux.

_Donnons tout ce que nous avons, bébé Beel.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et enfin, ils entreprirent la montée, gravissant de nombreuses marches protégées d'un tapis noir aux symboles rouge.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de démons il avait battu jusque là, mais une chose était certaine, il ne semblait rester que le big boss. Le combat final allait se dérouler…

Bientôt, une porte se présenta devant eux. Elle était grande, aux ornements dorés et une aura démoniaque s'en réchappait. Des nuages de fumées noirâtres s'en dégageaient de toutes parts, mais cela ne fit pas changer le jeune homme d'idée, cela ne le stoppa pas ni le priva de son envi de vengeance. Il était résolu à conclure cette histoire et ce, au plus vite. De plus, Beel' était de son avis, lançant des acclamations en désignant le portique.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir depuis l'extérieur, le haut de la tour était différent – surement à cause de la porte maléfique – et semblait être une immense salle dénuée de limites. Tout était complètement noir, aussi bien les parois que le sol, ou encore le plafond. Peut-être ni avait-il vraiment pas de limite ?

_Dah !

_Qu'y a-t-il, bébé Beel ? Interrogea Oga, surprit de sentir l'enfant s'agiter, désignant un coin de la salle. Je vois… Hilda est là-bas, hein ?

_Dah ! Acquiesça-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement vers la zone désignée, quelque chose de puissant er d'extrêmement rapide se propulsa sur lui et il du l'éviter de justesse en plongeant de côté. Le big boss se montrait.

_Pas mal évité, humain. Prêt à mourir ?

_Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose dans ton jugement tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Hoh ? S'étonna Jaggerwock, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_Bébé Beel est un seigneur démon… Lui rappela-t-il. Et moi, je suis son parent !

_Dah !

Oga ne le cachait plus. Cela faisait désormais un peu plus de sept mois qu'il vivait avec Beelzebub et Hilda. Le garder, le protéger, subir ses crises, le nourrir, le divertir, se confronter à Hilda… Tout cela faisait désormais parti de son quotidien. Les deux démons s'étaient gravés dans sa vie et il n'accepterait pas qu'on les lui enlève. Il était le père de l'enfant, celui qui s'occupait de lui à la place du roi démon. Si le roi démon même décidait de les lui ôter, il irait également s'opposer à lui car, après tout, c'était lui qui les avaient envoyé sur terre, alors s'il changeait d'avis, Oga irait lui dire quelques mots et ne sauraient surement pas se retenir.

_Et ce n'est pas un type comme toi qui va pouvoir nous arrêter, termina le brun, se préparant à combattre.

_Toi, un humain, être le père du jeune maitre ? Rit le démon. Laisse-moi te montrer notre puissance, jeune impudent. Tremble face à nous, à nos pouvoirs. Tu vas comprendre que tu n'es rien face à de véritables démons !

Et un combat des plus violents s'engagea. Les coups volaient, de même que les jets de pouvoir démoniaque destructeurs. Les adversaires se tenaient tête, combattant dès le départ de toute leur force. Chacun désirait mettre rapidement un terme à ces affrontements.

_Super Milk Time : 50cc ! Hurla Oga, rangeant le biberon dans la sacoche. Zebul Blast !

_Yami Blast ! S'écria alors son adversaire, tirant de sa main un immense rayon obscur.

Les deux rayons se rencontrèrent dans un immense vacarme, se combattant d'abord afin de repousser l'autre avant de finalement partir en explosion fulgurante, levant un nuage de poussière démoniaque alors que les deux adversaires se perdaient de vue.

_Oi, bébé Beel', ça va ? Demanda Oga, toussotant.

_Dabu…

Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, la silhouette immense de son adversaire se précipita sur lui à travers la purée de poix, lui donnant un coup puissant à la poitrine, coupant de ce fait sa respiration un court instant avant de l'envoyer plus loin.

_T-teme ! Cracha-t-il entre deux quintes de toux difficiles durant lesquelles s'écoula de ses lèvres un mince filet de sang.

Devant cette vision, l'autre sourit, amusé de le voir en si piteux état.

_Quelle vision parfaite…

_'Te fous pas de moi ! Cria le jeune homme, se relevant, chancelant. Zebul Bl-

_Yami Blast !

Cette fois, il ne put l'éviter. Le rayon le frappa de nouveau en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant également une nouvelle fois plus loin encore. Cet adversaire était beaucoup lus coriace que les précédents, les forces du jeune homme l'abandonnaient petit à petit alors que s'effaçait le rayon sombre qui l'avait frappé. Ses membres tremblaient, il ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement correct, ne parvenant qu'à s'agenouiller en toussant et en crachant des perles rougis et importantes.

_Dah…

L'enfant glissa de son dos et attrapa la sacoche maintenu à la ceinture du jeune homme, commençant à fouiller à l'intérieur frénétiquement.

_Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fabriques… ? Interrogea difficilement son parent.

Il ne lui répondit qu'un « dah » prononcé sans stopper ses recherches. Il finit par sortir plusieurs morceaux bruns du sac, les éparpillant par terre devant lui.

_...Des croquettes…

Oga réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait du fameux dessert qu'Hilda lui avait ajouté dans son casse-croute. Toujours surprit, il observa le bébé se débarrasser de sa tétine et avaler une à une les parts, les engloutissant rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus.

_Mais oui !_ Songea-t-il devant son air remonté. _Si en buvant du lait de démon je fusionne avec bébé Beel' alors le contraire devrait être possible… En mangeant de la nourriture humaine il devrait en être capable !_

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'instant d'après les deux finirent pas fusionner à nouveau, bien plus puissant qu'auparavant. Ils venaient de trouver une nouvelle technique destructrice.

_Super Croquette Time !

Avant que le démon ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva à son tour projeté très loin mais le nouveau venu ne lui laisserait pas le temps de se reprendre. Créant de nombreux et gigantesque Zebul Emblem autour de sa victime, Oga était résolu à terminer tout cela.

_Zebul Blast !

L'explosion qui survint fut alors d'une déflagration sans antécédent, soufflant d'une force sans égal tout ce qui se trouvait dans le périmètre. Oga repéra ainsi la captive, éjecté par l'explosion et l'attrapa alors rapidement au vol avant de s'éloigner de la zone de combat alors que la fusion prenait fin.

_Hilda…

Bébé Beel' quitta le dos de son père et vint sur le ventre de la jeune femme endormit, posant ses petites mains sur sa joue, inquiet.

_...M…Maitre… ?

Hilda ouvrit les yeux, comme alertée par sa présence et regarda ensuite le corps inanimé de Jaggerwock non loin d'eux.

_Vous deux, vous…

_Ouais, on est venu te sauver, confirma Oga, posant une main sur la chevelure verte de l'enfant qui câlinait sa nourrice en gazouillant de bonne humeur. Bébé Beel' s'inquiétait, ne lui refait plus ce coup là.

_Dabuh-da ! Dit l'enfant, portant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_Quoi moi ? Demanda le lycéen, sur la défensive.

_Dah !

_Rah, oui c'est bon, moi aussi je m'inquiétais ! Avoua-t-il, détournant le regard, sourcils froncés malgré ses quelques rougeurs. Mais un peu seulement !

Surprise, elle les observa tour à tour avant de sourire doucement au grand étonnement des deux garçons qui n'avaient le droit à ce spectacle que très rarement.

_Vous êtes vraiment impossible… Sourit-elle en serrant l'enfant contre elle d'une main tout en caressant la joue du jeune homme de l'autre.

Oga l'observa un instant, silencieux. C'était rare qu'elle se montre si douce et souriante alors il profitait un peu de la vue. De plus, câlinant ainsi l'enfant, elle ressemblait vraiment à une mère aimante, elle semblait être bien plus qu'une simple nourrice vu l'amour qu'elle lui portait… Lui, il était considéré comme le père de bébé Beel' et cela ne le dérangeait plus, il avait prit goût à ce rôle, c'était agréable de se sentir aussi fort et de vivre parfois des aventures excitantes. Hilda et lui étaient de bons parents, ne pouvaient-il s'empêcher de penser en oubliant de rougir. Au diable la gêne, il était Oga Tatsumi, l'élève le plus puissant du lycée d'Ishiyama et le père d'un bébé seigneur démon, se ne serait surement pas elle qui le gênerait après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

_Bon, rentrons à la maison, souffla-t-il, dardant toujours son regard sombre à celui clair et bleuté de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et il se releva, la portant toujours elle et l'enfant. Derrière eux, le démon grogna de douleur, ne parvenant plus à bouger. Oga s'arrêta mais ne le regarda pas.

_Cette guerre est terminée, lui rappela-t-il. Vous avez perdu alors je ne veux plus vous revoir où, cette fois, je n'hésiterai à vous éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

Et il reprit sa route, marchant d'un pas égal et droit, l'enfant sautillant gaiement sur ses épaules et Hilda se rendormant dans ses bras. Enfin, ils pourraient vivre sans l'intervention de démons extérieurs. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre comme une vraie famille…

_Ah, bébé Beel ! Enlève-moi ça !

Dans la salle de bain, Oga était actuellement en train de batailler avec l'enfant qui s'amusait à glisser la brosse à dents dans ses narines. Hilda souriait devant ce spectacle quelle ne trouvait qu'adorable malgré elle.

_O-Oi, Hilda ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Arrête de rire et viens m'aider !

L'interpellée regarda le jeune homme en détresse et rit de plus belle tandis qu'il recevait une nouvelle attaque de l'enfant amusé.

_Bébé Beel', à trois on saute sur Hilda ! Fit alors le brun, cherchant à détourner l'attention du bébé.

_Dah !

Surprise, elle les observa, reprenant presque son sérieux.

_Un…

_Dah !

_... Maitre ? Interrogea-t-elle, incertaine de leurs gestes à venir.

_Deux… Continua Oga, la fixant d'un air mauvais, son sourire effrayant prenant place sur ses lèvres.

_Dah-dah !

A peine le « Trois » fut-il prononcé que les deux se jetèrent sur elle, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au sol, elle coincé sous le lycéen qui empoignait d'un air diabolique son tube de dentifrice alors que Beel' en tenait un plus petit.

_Gniark gniark gniark, ricana Oga, ravit de l'avoir soumise ainsi.

_Daaaah !

_Oga, t'as pas honte de faire ça dans la salle de bain ?! Cria sa sœur depuis l'extérieur, tambourinant contre la porte. Laisse un peu Hilda respirer !

Plutôt que de répliquer pleinement ou encore de virer au rouge, le jeune homme se contenta de baisser les yeux vers sa captive. Celle-ci l'observait aussi alors que l'enfant les regardait tour à tour. Finalement, ce fut Hilda qui réagit en première, riant de bon cœur à la réplique.

_Ca t'amuse ? Demanda le lycéen.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. La seule solution qu'il trouva alors fut de se baisser vers elle et de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser passionné une fois de plus. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les ennuis avec les démons de Béhémoth étaient terminés, et depuis ce temps, Oga avait réellement prit les choses en main, vivant comme il le fallait son rôle de père. Il avait également tenu sa parole, Hilda et lui élevaient Beel' comme de vrais parents et dans la tranquillité, vivant comme le jeune couple qu'ils étaient.

L'enfant soupira, levant les yeux au ciel alors que leur échange s'arrêtait.

_Calmé ? Interrogea Oga avec un sourire amusé tandis que Beel profitait de l'instant pour se blottir à son tour contre sa mère.

Elle sourit, et hocha la tête doucement, regardant l'enfant avec amour.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire auparavant, vivre avec Oga Tatsumi était devenu primordial pour elle. Elle l'aimait, lui aussi et il lui permettait ainsi de devenir en quelque sorte la mère de son maitre.

_Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, se redressant pour se blottir dans ses bras, tenant toujours l'enfant contre elle.

* * *

Alors ? :D

Une ch'tite Review pour me donner votre avis ? :3


End file.
